


Soothed

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-11
Updated: 2008-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Comfort through it all...





	Soothed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Severus woke hot and sweaty, and not in the good way.

 

“Would you like some tea with your soul-crushing dreamscape?” Remus asked, standing at the door with a serving tray.

 

Just looking at his serene lover eased the images of past sins assailing his subconscious mind. In a world where after all he’d seen and done, he got to wake up with this man, in this bed, in this new life, was more then he thought he deserved. 

 

“Thank you,” he croaked.

 

“You want to talk about it?” Remus asked, knowing the answer, almost saying it with him.

 

“Not important.”


End file.
